


Those Who Loved Him

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Homophobia, Infedelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's been in love several times and nothing stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Enchantress says her previous relationships were as follows: “one who never loved her, one who couldn’t love her, one who loved her too much, one who loved her in secret and one who didn’t love her enough.”The one who never loved her was a practical joke - he made her think he loved her, the second one was an abusive boyfriend, the one who loved her too much was using her for her powers and position, the one who loved her in secret was ashamed of her and the one who didn’t love her enough was her friend, but he wasn’t “in love” with her” Basically I was reading this description of the enchantress’ relationships from TLOS and I thought you can write an amazing angsty Kurt fic like it. Preferably set in the normal world and after he’s gone through all of these he meets Blaine and happy ending?

One Who Never Loved Him

The slushie felt shockingly cold against his skin, just highlighting the warmth of the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Kurt was curled up on the floor of the handicap bathroom, shaking with his heavy sobs. It felt like he had been ripped apart, like he had been shredded, like he was dying. He felt that at any moment his heart would just give in because of how shattered it felt. 

When he had gotten the little carnation at Valentine’s Day he had been shocked. A sweet little note was attached to it and he felt his cheeks go warm as he read it. 

I think you’re so cute and brave.

<3 Your secret admirer

The notes continued coming and they were the only things he really looked forward to. When the note finally told him to go to the locker room after school he thought he could have cried in happiness.

Someone finally liked him for who he was. 

Then he walked into the locker room and was met by slushies to the face and a laughing hockey team. 

He could harden his heart. He could get through this. 

But for now he was just going to cry. 

One Who Couldn’t Love Him

“Baby, you know I love you,” Leo slurred, brushing a clumsy thumb over the bruise on his cheekbone. “I’m so sorry, I love you so much.”

Everything with Leo moved far too fast. They had moved in together just after a month of dating but Kurt was head over heels in love. Leo was charming and so good to him so it made sense.

When you know you know.

Then he found out that Leo liked to drink and he liked to drink a lot. Kurt hated that he had gotten used to hearing his boyfriend stumble into their apartment at three in the morning smelling of booze. The first time he brought it up in an argument had left him with a split lip and black eye. 

Kurt was tired of making excuses; he was tired of trying to see the good in the situation.

His boyfriend was abusive. That was what he had to finally admit to himself and he felt sick. Kurt had always imagined himself to be strong enough to get himself out of something like this but he had been trapped for almost a year. 

“Forgive me?” Leo’s eyes were filled with tears.

“No,” Kurt shook his head slightly. “You don’t love me. You don’t hurt the people you love. I’m leaving.”

One Who Loved Him Too Much

Being a fashion designer was the dream. Kurt loved the prestige of being one of the well-known names in the fashion world and he loved the world it opened up for him. There were dinners, shows, and parties that he was invited to constantly and he adored them. 

Connor loved them too.

His boyfriend would vanish from his side moments after they arrived to the parties, showing off the glamorous tux that Kurt had bought him and all Kurt could do was watch him. Connor would go right for the most expensive foods and drinks, only spending time with Kurt when he had to.

Kurt pursed his lips as Connor flirted with a model and put down his drink.

He had been suspicious about Connor for a while and now he was sure of it. Connor was only dating him for the fame and money and Kurt had happily let him do it.

He was done. 

He’d rather be single and alone than unloved. 

One Who Loved Him in Secret

“I’m leaving her,” Anthony smiled gently, kissing him before leaving.

Kurt lay back down in the bed, pulling his sheets over to cover himself. He hated this, hated it when Anthony left him and made him feel like he had left money on the dresser. 

Anthony was amazing and Kurt had fallen for him the minute he sat down next to him on the subway. The worst part of it was that he knew Anthony loved him. He could see the love in his eyes when they lay side by side but then Kurt would look down and see his wedding ring. 

Tears started running down his cheeks and he covered his face. Anthony had never lied about the fact that he was married but Kurt was stupid enough to believe him every time he swore he would leave his wife. It broke his heart that somewhere there was a wife waiting for her husband to get home. 

He had stayed with Anthony for so long because he believed that having someone love him fully for only part of the time was better than having someone love him only partly all of the time. It wasn’t fair to either of them and there was no happy ending for this relationship. 

Trembling, Kurt picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Anthony before lying back down and sobbing through the heartbreak.

To Anthony: We’re over. 

One Who Didn’t Love Him Enough

Part of Kurt knew that he didn’t really love Finn.

It was shortly after the cruel joke played on him by the hockey players and Kurt felt like he was losing his grip on everything. Finn was warm and friendly and reminded him so much of an overexcited Labrador. 

But when he looked at Finn he felt warm and happy, like how he always imagined love to be. Finn was a safe place. Finn was always there to comfort him when he needed it. Finn was there to support him no matter what. 

He fell in love with Finn the moment he came to protect him dressed in that shower curtain. 

Was that the love he wanted? Did he want his love to be only because they weren’t horrible? 

He loved Finn but it was a different kind of love when he danced with him at their parents’ wedding and he was all right with that. 

One Who Just Loved Him

“We’re married,” Blaine giggled into his mouth, drunk on champagne and love. “You’re my husband. My huuuusband.”

“And how much did you drink?” Kurt laughed but he felt dazed as well. 

The limo was far too small and they were crammed in the back, legs tangled together. Blaine’s tux was rumpled, his hair was loose from his gel and his bow tie was crooked but he Kurt had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. 

Blaine would never humiliate him.

Blaine would never hurt him. 

Blaine would never use him. 

Blaine would never hide from him.

Blaine would never keep his love from him.

Kurt kissed him again, a little more gently and Blaine hummed into the kiss. Happy tears filled his eyes and he pulled his new husband closer to him.

“Thank you for loving me,” he whispered. 

“It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” Blaine grinned.


End file.
